bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Yishawg
Appearance Yishawg appears as a Asura on first glance though many features separate her on looks alone. Her form and skin look like carefully placed and -stitched- patchwork flesh of slight and subtle color variation, from a dull green to grey and hints of a faded tan, Yish eyes are beady and engulfed in crimson that seem to "brighten" up a bit and widen when excited/angry. Yishawgs maw, when opened not only has small traces of smoke rising from it every so often but her "teeth" are set in a very specific pattern and seem to almost be one solid piece from top to bottom, flattened in tall to short pattern, making them clamp down in a even pattern when shut. Her overall structure seems more sturdy then the common Asura, claws are blackend and more resilient. Personality Yish is a ever evolving and growing thing! She has not been able to truly experience the world in full but seems to learn quickly, she has a lack of understanding on "edicate" and can sometimes but a little to honest about her own habits, IE, her veracious appetite and curiosity for what all manner of creatures tastes like ( even trolls). She is open and honest if not for the only reason that she does not follow grasp what is okay and not to share though she is slowly coming to grips with this,She is, however, fully capable of some form of compassion and shows a high degree of tenacity. Being, for the most part, a new being is difficult and lonely for her, at times her otherwise peppy attitude is brought down a notch by the knowledge she is, to her knowledge the only -true- member of her kind. Abilities/Strengths Yish Tenacity truly shines while in a fight, she is fairly agile and quick on her feet, commanding fire related powers deftly, often flowing from her maw and capable of making a napalm-like substance (though this seems to take a bit more time then simply creating fire). yishawg is durable for one of her size and her body seems to -close up- fresh wounds fairly quickly, though shes a far cry from advanced regeneration, it does allow her to take wounds and keep on ticking that would otherwise possibly put others out of commission. Though not immune to poisons or disease, she also seems resilient when it comes to afflictions of the body that would harm any other fleshy being, Yish has some abilities to see in the dead of night, eyes piercing through most veils of darkness. Biology Yishawg is lab-made, constructed within test-tubes and slowly grown from the samples of various other creatures and species in the structure of something Asura-like, This is what is responsible for her having a scent unlike any "true" Asura, having the strange flesh/teeth pattern and a denser more resilient structure even on a genetic level. Yish insides are a complicated mess of alchemy/magics that create this living abomination of science, able to produce vasts amounts of fire and a napalm-like substances that she can regurgitate for use. Her bones are denser and if opened up, seems to have a strange fleshy fiber protecting and holding her inside parts, in place, allowing for any wounds she has, however deep, to be -clenched- shut soon after to try and prevent blood-loss and, possibly, avert death. Yish form is resilient more so then anything else, because it HAS to be to withstand the magic she has within, the raw firey power that is housed within her gut. Weaknesses She, like anything else, has limits, her small body can only take so much punishment before it simply stops trying to pull her back up, yish shows some resistance to fire but no immunity, should any of it actually reach her, she would be scorched like any other and as is the nature of such wounds, becomes harder for her advanced genetics to heal and close up properly. Yish is fairly impressionable * at least for the time being * and as such, some ideas, however bad may stick in her head as perfectly sound. Her unique biology and toughness for one so small can often make her appear reckless, leaping in to the frey fires a blaze! this can catch some off guard or land the tiny creature in far worse situations. Category:Character Category:Auxilliary